


Мозаика (коллажи)

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Doctor Who, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Collage, Gen, M/M, Single work, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс, визуал (нерейтинг)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Summary: Четыре коллажа — четыре осколка реальности.
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: визуал низкого рейтинга





	Мозаика (коллажи)

## DUM SPIRO, SPERO

  
[ ](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/5/3/6/3536356/87025183.jpg)

## NO SACRIFICE NO VICTORY

[ ](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/5/3/6/3536356/87025184.jpg)

## DOCTOR WHO

## GLORY, GLORY MAN UNITED

Коллаж-иллюстрация к фанфику [**Glory, Glory Man United**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088513)

[ ](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/5/3/6/3536356/87025179.jpg)


End file.
